ThunderClan's Doom
by PureCharizard
Summary: "The wildness has to stop the fox or the fox will take over ThunderClan and lead it into darkness." Bramblestar recieves this prophecy and has to find out what it means. What happens when Foxkit and Wildkit are born to the clan? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Please read and review my story. It's set after The Last Hope. Review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Bramblestar and Jayfeather are walking out in the forest. Bramblestar looks at the kit he had thought was his until one day he was told that him and his littermates weren't his. He and his mate split after that and are still split. Bramblestar starts to smile. Jayfeather had asked to go on a walk and he gladly accepted. Jayfeather starts to slow down so Bramblestar follows suit. Jayfeather looks at the cat he had called father for a long time.

"Bramblestar, as your worthy and trustworthy medicine cat, I must tell you that it's almost moonhigh and you still need a deputy." Bramblestar nods, almost forgetting that important fact. "I had a dream and it may help you decide. Tha's why asked for this walk. I saw a lion running, but it was in a blaze of fire. I think you know what that means."

Bramblestar nods. He got the reason of his medicine cat's dream right away. Bramblestar starts to think how good of a deputy Lionblaze will be.

All of a sudden, a fox ran out of a bush. Bramblestar slides out his claws adn bares his teeth. When he was about to leap, Jayfeather puts his tail on him. Jayfeather is staring wide-eyed at the fox. It is running around crazy, like it lost its mind. The fox dropped dead. Jayfeather starts to speak in a weird voice.

"Only the wildness can save ThunderClan from the fox or the clan will be ran by the fox and brought into complete darkness." Jayfeather's eyes closes and he slumps to the ground, out cold.

Bramblestar starts to panic. He picks Jayfeather up and runs to the camp. He sighs, not knowing what to do when your medicine cat faints. He sighs a gain and pads into the camp, met by the cats of ThunderClan, wondering who the next deputy will be and what happened to Jayfeather. Bramblestar runs to the medicine cat den.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar smiles. It was his first time making a call as the clan leader and he likes it. He sees all of the cats gathering so he clears his throat.

"I say these words before our warrior ancestors so StarClan can approve my choice. Lionblaze will be the next deputy!" Bramblestar smiles as the clan cheers out the name of the new deputy. Bramblestar puts his nose on Lionblaze's shoulder while Lionblaze licks his shoulder. Lionblaze backed away and went to sit down.

Bramblestar looks at his new deputy then walks over to the three queens. He smiles at them as they greet him with hellos and other things. Bramblestar sits down and looks at how far they are.

"Dovewing, looks like you have a moon, same with you ivypool, and Cinderheart, looks like another two moons." All three she-cats look at their stomachs and happily purrs. Bramblestar smiles and pads away.

Bramblestar reaches his den. He lies down and closes his eyes. A frown appears on his face. He's fretting over the prophecy. _What does it mean? Is it a real fox or a cat named fox? What does it mean wildness? Does the whole clan have to act like wild animals? _Bramblestar continues to fret over it as he falls asleep.

* * *

_One moon later_

Bramblestar wakens in the night to a scream. He pops up and races outside. He hears the scream again and starts to get worried. He looks towards the medicine cat den to see Jayfeather already racing out. Bramblestar hears the scream again and tells that it's coming from the nursery.

Bramblestar motions his head towards the nursery so Jayfeather knows where to go. It hits him that Jayfeather can't see him since he's blind.

"Fox-dung." Bramblestar sees Jayfeather heading towards the nursery and breathes a sigh of relief. Bramblestar follows the medicine cat into the nursery.

Inside the nursery, Bramblestar and Jayfeather sees Dovewing yowling in pain with Cinderheart trying to help her. Ivypool's no where to be seen, but there's bigger problems. Jayfeather immediately went into action. He tended to his patient.

"Breathe. Breathe," are only some of the encouraging words he's using to calm down the queen. With one more yowl, a kit starts to come out. Jayfeather immediately hands it to Bramblestar who nips its sack and licks its fur the wrong way. Soon, there is three healthy kits at Dovewing's side.

Dovewing's sleeping while the three kits are furiously suckling. Bumblestripe pads into the den. He nudges his mate.

"Dovewing?" Dovewing slowly opens her eyes and looks at her mate she smiles and nods to the three now sleeping figures at her stomach. Bumblestripe smiled and licked all three. "What shall we name them?"

Dovewing lets out a big yawn. She looked at the two she-cats. "I'll name the two she-cats Leafkit," she points to the grey she-cat with green eyes, "and Greykit." She points to the grey she-cat with blue eyes. Bramblestar suspiciously looks at the only tom, seeing it had a different fur color then the rest.

Bumblestripe smiles. "Then I'll name the tom, Wildkit." Bramblestar perks up. _Could this be the wildness that the prophecy meant? _While Bramblestar is pondering, Ivypool walks into the nursery carrying three bundles of fur. Dovewing's mouth falls open.

Ivypool looks at the group. "I went out for a walk and then kitted. I named them." She points to the silver she-cat. "She's Silverkit." Bramblestar looks at the tom. He doesn't look like Toadstep nor Ivypool. "The tom is Foxkit." Bramblestar's mouth falls open again. _Could this be the fox?_

Ivypool lies down and lies the two kits by her belly. Strangely, none of them suckles. They cuddle with their mother. Foxkit was more curled up with his mother, though.

Bramblestar sighs and leaves the queens with Jayfeather at his side. Bramblestripe turns to his medicine cat. They make eye contact and nod. They both now that the prophecy has begun.

* * *

**Hello! Remember, review! If you can figure out what the prophecy means and Wildit's and Foxkit's warrior name, you get a state of the art Bramblestar plushie. Now, REVIEW**


	2. Allegiance and teaser

**Leader** BRAMBLESTAR – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** LIONBLAZE - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Medicine cat** JAYFEATHER – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

apprentice, AMBERPAW

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

BRACKENFUR – golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART – white she-cat with ginger patches

SPIDERLEG – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

MILLIE – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, SNOWPAW

THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

BIRCHFALL – light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING – white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE – cream-coloured tom

MOUSEWHISKER – gray-and-white tom

SQUIRRELFLIGHT – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

FOXLEAP – reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

ICECLOUD – white she-cat

TOADSTEP – black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL – dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT – dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE – very pale gray tom with black stripes

POPPYFROST – tortoiseshell she-cat

SORRELTAIL – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

MOLECLAW – brown-and-cream tom

CHERRYPELT – ginger she-cat

SEEDFROST – very pale ginger she-cat

LILYHEART – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Apprentices **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

DEWPAW – gray she-cat with blue eyes

AMBERPAW – gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and right ear and amber eyes

SNOWPAW – white tom with green eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY – cream long-furred she-cat

CINDERHEART – gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits, Goldenkit, a golden she-cat with grey eyes and Dark-kit, a grey tabby tom with amber eyes)

DOVEWING – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Greykit, a gray she-cat with blue eyes, Leafkit, a gray she-cat with green eyes, and Tigerheart's kit, Wildkit, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

IVYPOOL – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Mud's kit, Foxkit- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Toadstep's kit, Silverkit- a silver she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

GRAYSTRIPE – long-haired gray tom

SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader** BLACKSTAR – large white tom with black paw

**Deputy** ROWANCLAW – ginger tom

**Medicine cat **LITTLECLOUD – very small tabby tom

apprentice, FROSTPAW (gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws)

**Warriors** TOADFOOT – dark brown tom

APPLEFUR – mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST – black and white tom

apprentice, LARKPAW (gray she-cat)

RATSCAR – brown tom with long scar across his back

apprentice, ASHPAW (gray she-cat with darker tail)

SNOWBIRD – pure-white she-cat

apprentice, MORNINGPAW (gray tabby she-cat)

TAWNYPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

OWLCLAW – light brown tabby tom

apprentice, SHADEPAW (black tom)

SHREWFOOT – gray she-cat with black feet

apprentice, SPOOKPAW (dark brown tom with fur that sticks out at odd angles)

SCORCHFUR – dark gray tom

TIGERHEART – dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT – cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE – black she-cat

FERRETCLAW – cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING – ginger tom

KINKFUR – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL – black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens** OLIVENOSE – tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Yewkit, a gray tabby tom and Greenkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders** SNAKETAIL – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

OAKFUR – small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT – black tom

WINDCLAN

**Leader** ONESTAR – brown tabby tom

**Deputy** WHITETAIL – small white she-cat

**Medicine cat **KESTRALFLIGHT – mottled gray tom

apprentice, BLACKPAW (dark gray tabby tom)

**Warriors **CROWFEATHER – dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER – light brown tabby tom

NIGHTCLOUD – black she-cat

GORSETAIL – very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

apprentice, WINGPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat)

WEASELFUR – ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING – brown and white tom

LEAFTAIL – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT – gray tom with two dark paws

apprentice, SKYPAW (pale gray tom)

HEATHERTAIL – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SEDGEWHISKER – light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL – dark gray she-cat

WHISKERNOSE – light brown tom

FURZEPELT – gray and white she-cat

BOULDERSTRIKE – large pale gray tom

**Queens** SUNSTRIKE – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (mother of Dawnkit, a brown tabby she-cat, Pondkit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Graykit, a gray tabby tom)

**Elders** WEBFOOT – dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR – tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

**Leader** REEDSTAR – black tom

**Deputy** PETALFUR – gray and white she-cat

apprentice, THORNPAW (dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat **MOTHWING – dappled golden she-cat

apprentice, WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors** MINTFUR – light gray tabby tom

PEBBLEFOOT – mottled gray tom

apprentice, DASHPAW (pale brown tabby tom)

MALLOWNOSE – light brown tabby tom

apprentice, SORRELPAW (brown tabby she-cat)

ROBINWING – tortoiseshell and white tom

apprentice, TURTLEPAW (tortoiseshell tom)

GRASSPELT – light brown tom

TROUTSTREAM – pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYSTEP – brown and white she-cat

RUSHFOOT – light brown tabby tom

HOLLOWFLIGHT – dark gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR – brown tabby she-cat

**Queens** ICEWING – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Palekit, a gray and white she-cat. Cloudkit, a white tom and Seakit, a gray tom)

**Elders **DAPPLENOSE – mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL – ginger and white tom

MOSSPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

GRAYMIST – pale gray tabby she-cat

MISTYFOOT – gray she-cat with blue eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

SMOKY – muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

FLOSS – small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

MUD - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**This is a teaser for part of the book.**

Bramblestar ran through ThunderClan territory, eyes wide. He was being chased by a cat he should've banned long ago.

Bramblestar tripped over a tree root. He looked at the cat looming above him.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll retire if that's what you want!" Bramblestar was thinking of desperate ideas that would save his life. He was on his final life and not looking forward to dying just yet. He gulped as the cat grinned.

"Well, what's the fun of that? Do you know why I killed those cats? I killed them because they where a threat to me and knew my secret. I don't want any cat alive to know my secret. Good-bye, former mentor. I'll make sure to lead ThunderClan where they belong. THE DARKNESS!" The cat slashed out at Bramblestar's throat.

**So, how do you like? I know you might see I hadn't updated for a while, but I wanted to get a review. I won't update till I get at least one review.**


End file.
